<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 064 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015977">Day 064</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Mention of SA and related trauma.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerran/Diniah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 064</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mention of SA and related trauma.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diniah came back from her berry-picking trip to find Jerran curled in a ball next to a pool of his own vomit. It was not the first time she had found him like this, but his episodes were coming less frequently. If she had come back to find one of her brothers that way she would have poured a bucket of water on them and moved on with her day, but Jerran wasn't hungover. The Qunari didn’t have any lyrium and Jerran had long since run through the supply he had brought from Kirkwall. He could have tried to find a supplier from the city, but he said that would be a temporary solution at best. Once they went to Par Vollen, there would be no more lyrium.</p><p>Dinah had not expected the Qunari to understand or sympathise with the various Videthari who were having trouble adjusting to their new lives but the opposite was true. The Sten who was in charge of their pocket of survivors had commended Jerran’s courage and spoke of the moral failings of needing to use drugs to control loyal followers. And with Diniah, well with her the Sten had given her the space she needed and told her about the re-educators of the Qun. He had said that the guard had not only injured her body, but her mind as well. He said that the  re-educaters had a way to heal that wound, but his skill was not up to the taks. Until they could return home, it was funny to think of a place she had never been at home. Until they made it home, all that could be done was to try not to worsen the injury. Like putting a splint in a broken leg until it could be properly set.</p><p>The Sten didn’t know if anything could be done for Jerran as he had never heard of a templar joining the Qun before. All he had offered was some qunari philosophy about mastering the mind and through that, mastering the body.</p><p>Diniah went over to Jerran, first checking to make sure he wasn’t choking on his own vomit again.</p><p>“Vidithari-Diniah,” he mumbled. He seemed lucid enough. She reached for an ale flask, offering the templar something to rinse out his mouth with. She then used her handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. </p><p>“Th-thank you,” he whispered. Where was everyone else? Diniah looked around but the campsite was deserted. The hunting equipment was missing so it was possible everyone was just out hunting.</p><p>“Did they leave you like this?” she asked.</p><p>“I was much better when they left, I just had a headache. I didn’t want to be the reason we had no meat tonight.” Jerran chuckled at his misfortune. “You don’t need to worry about me. This isn’t even the worst I’ve had it this week.”</p><p>“They could have spared one hunter to sit with you at least,” she grumbled. “I know I don’t know much about hunting but the beasts never seem to have more than one or two arrows in them so I don’t know what the other five of them do while they're all out together. Just an excuse to fuck off in the woods and not be scolded by the womenfolk for a few hours if you ask me.”</p><p>“Well,” Jerran said, “you’re here now. You’ll take care of me until those lazy menfolk get back.” He reached a hand up and trailed his fingers along her cheek, tracing the same path as another hand had not too long ago. Diniah felt a wave of panic and slapped the hand away.</p><p>“Oh Maker I’m sorry,” Jerran said, pulling his hand into his chest. “That was thoughtless of me. I’m so sorry.” The mournful look in his eyes was too much for Diniah and she looked away, scrambling to the other side of the camp.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” she said, not looking at him. “I know I overreacted, I'm sorry.”</p><p>“Here I am feeling sorry for myself, when I chose this and you…”</p><p>Diniah wished she could be better. She wished she didn’t make everyone feel like they had to walk on eggshells around her. She wished she could go back to normal. She wished she could just accept comfort offered by another. The rescue ship couldn’t come soon enough. She hoped the re-educaters could help her.</p><p>Diniah and Jerran sat on opposite sides of the camp, neither speaking to the other, waiting for the others to come back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>